1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chassis locks for securing a container body to a chassis to form a container trailer. Such locks have become necessary since the advent of containerized cargo transport which requires the transfer of containers from one mode of travel to another, i.e., from road trailer to railroad cars or ships. Such transfers are facilitated by positive tie-down locks which then allow the container trailer to be lifted as a unit by the container body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of the broad need for container body-to-chassis locks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,999 discloses a securement apparatus in which a locking member on a shaft is twisted to lock the container body to the chassis. U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,310 also describes a twisting container coupler. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,331,333, 3,417,712 and 3,456,829 show other chassis locks. Pat. No. 3,521,765 describes a pallet and stacking pin arrangement including an arm traveling in parallel slots.